


Day 4: Who Hurt You? (eyes down, walls up)

by chiralchaos



Series: Turkstober 2020 [3]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Trust Issues, a hint of rufusxtseng?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26942059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiralchaos/pseuds/chiralchaos
Summary: “It was outside Wall Market, it was a routine run, I guess they just knew I was coming. It was an ambush. I was fine, there were just too many.”Tseng is hurt on the job, and Rufus doesn't get why he didn't call for backup. Tseng doesn't take personal nagging very well.
Series: Turkstober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1965964
Kudos: 13
Collections: Turkstober 2020





	Day 4: Who Hurt You? (eyes down, walls up)

“Who hurt you?” Rufus asks, voice laden with frustration.

“I’ve told you,” Tseng says, equally annoyed, tipping his head back against the couch and looking up to the ceiling, “It was outside Wall Market, it was a routine run, I guess they just knew I was coming, it was an ambush. I was fine, there were just too many-”

“No, not that!” Rufus interrupts impatiently, making Tseng look back over at him. “You keep doing this! You keep taking risks on your own, keep going in solo -”

“Are you saying I can’t do my job, sir?”. Tseng tips his head, agitated, a nerve touched.

“No! I’m saying that you have a team of Turks out there who jump at your every command and yet you don’t trust them to come and save you if you land yourself in the shit like this. Who _hurt_ you?”

Tseng stares at him, caught off guard. Words catch on his tongue. He doesn’t know how to tell Rufus that it’s no one’s fault, that no one made him like this, that it’s just how it is. He doesn’t know how to tell Rufus that he broke his _own_ trust too many times to chance it on anyone else again. He settles instead on a scowl, uncharacteristically petulant, turning away and closing his eyes, forcing himself to keep his voice steady.

“I need to rest, sir, but I’ll be back in the office tomorrow. If you need anything tonight, contact Reno.”

Recognising the brick wall the Turk has put up, Rufus merely raises an eyebrow, but silently lets himself out.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Turkstober 2020 Day 4, Who Hurt You?


End file.
